


Candle (Sick and Tired)

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Goku is a cinnamon roll, Goku is sicky T-T, On Beerus Planet, Post T.O.P., Vegeta being Vegeta, Whis is savage, kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Vegeta started training with Whis again trying to reach Ultra Instinct as well. Goku showed up ruining all of Vegeta’s plans. To top it off now, Goku is sick and Whis insists he has to be the one to take care of him.





	Candle (Sick and Tired)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sick in Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372961) by [EliMinations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliMinations/pseuds/EliMinations). 

> I marked this as inspired by Sick in Bed by IneffableSweethearts. It’s a very sweet story where Goku takes care of Vegeta when he was sick. 
> 
> Basically I thought if the situation was flipped around, Vegeta would just be a little shit.

Vegeta cursed under his breath for what had to be fiftieth time today. 'Why do I have to take care of that gibbering oaf? He's a grown ass man, he can take care of himself.' Vegeta was more than a little sour towards the other Saiyan lately. He had been having a great time training with Whis and felt like his strength had greatly improved. He would soon be surpassing Goku and leaving him in the dust. He often sat up late into the night laughing to himself how great that day will be. Ever since Goku had achieved his new Ultra Instinct form Vegeta felt like he had relapsed back a little bit toward him - he could feel the hatred and jealousy he had all but buried flaring up and roaring it's ugly head. Old habits die hard after all.  
  
He had been training with Whis nonstop and felt like he was making progress - until Goku had showed up of course. He was reminded briefly of the first time Goku had interrupted his training. He had been just as pissed back then, but more able to deal with it. Now though he had zero patience and wasn't afraid to voice it. The most infuriating thing was Goku either didn't notice or ignored it completely. Vegeta didn't know which was worse.  
  
So now not only was he stuck back in the same room with him again, lost his chance to train with Whis one on one, the bane of Vegeta's existence was sick. And according to Whis it was his job to take care of the careless fool. The idiot was hamming it up to. Crying and whining over every little thing. Asking Vegeta for this and that. It was driving him mad! He had to be doing it on purpose. For the most part he ignored Goku entirely until he complained to loud or for too long, or if Whis came to check on them and demanded he do something.   
  
Currently he was glaring at the sleeping man who had kicked off the blanket he made Vegeta get him almost immediately afterwards and then instantly fell asleep. 'Honestly these things are beneath a Prince.' Whis and Beerus were on an errand and wouldn't be back for a few days. He was trying to muster up the effort to prepare Goku some soup. He really wasn't looking forward to it.   
  
He left with an audible sigh, glaring back at the sleeping Saiyan as he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen area Whis had made for them. He plopped the contents of a few cans onto the stove without reading the instructions. 'How hard can it be?' He shrugged. He dumped in half a container of salt than an equal amount of pepper for good measure. He let it heat until it was boiling out of control, and thought he smelt burning. 'This ought to be good enough. Gods know this moron can't be picky.' He made as much noise as possible as he entered the room again. When he noticed Goku was still sleeping he set the food down and shook him violently. 

“Idiot wake up!”

Goku punched him as a reflex and Vegeta staggered back.

“V-Vegeta?” Goku asked horsely, clearing his throat.

“I brought you soup, eat it.” Vegeta grunted and went to leave the room.

“Oh my god!” Goku screamed followed by a thud and some gagging noises. Vegeta turned around to see the bowl of soup spilled on the ground and Goku hunched over and dry heaving.

“Shut up, it’s not that bad.”

“Vegeta! Goku gasped. “What did you do to that soup?”

“What do you mean?” Vegeta growled.

“It was so salty!”

“So I added too much salt, next time you make it yourself!” Vegeta huffed and left the room. He went to the kitchen and saw the pot from the soup still on the counter. Curiously he scooped what was left on the bottom onto his finger and into his mouth. He immediately retched. After drinking several glasses of water to get the taste out of his mouth he could admit to himself that maybe it was a little too salty...

He went to check on Goku but found him asleep again. He left him for the time being.

Whis and Beerus were taking a very long time to return. Were they doing this on purpose? Goku was still very sick the next day. He smelled awful. 

“Alright Kakarot, if you take a shower I’ll get you new clothes and new sheets.”

“Gee Vegeta that’s nice of you, thanks.” Goku had a huge grin. Vegeta grunted and left to find clean bedding.

He was on his way back in when he heard a huge thud. He ran in to find Goku on the ground with his gi over his head.

“Kakarot?”

“Geta help!”

Vegeta chuckled under his breath.

“You’re hopeless.”

“It’s hard!”

Vegeta decided Goku wouldn’t be able bathe himself. He sighed mentally. He would have to help him with this as well.

He picked him up without fixing his shirt.

“What are ya doing Geta?” Goku asked nervously.

“Be quiet idiot.” Vegeta carried him to the shower. Without undressing him he threw him into the shower and turned the water in all the way. 

“Ay-ay-ay! Vegeta it’s too hot!” Goku clambered to get out of the way but since he was unable to see still he slipped and fell down.

Vegeta growled but turned down the temperature from full blast. He turned in time to see Goku fall down.

“Are you serious?” He turned the water off completely. 

“Vegeta!” Goku whined. “Can you just help me please?” 

Vegeta was tempted to just leave instead of dealing with any of this. But then Goku started to wiggle and whine. He was stuck. 

“God Kakarot you’re pathetic.” He picked Goku up by his arm and helped him stand. He then helped peel his wet gi off by the shirt, then pants. 

He turned away so he wasn’t forced to stare at the other man’s naked form. He’d seen him naked enough for several lifetimes. 

Vegeta turned the water on to a more appropriate temperature and stepped back, closing the curtain. He waited for Goku to finish. 

“Hey Vegeta?”

Vegeta sighed. 

“What is it Kakarot?”

“Um could you bring me a towel?”

Vegeta bunched his fingers into fists until his knuckles turned white.

He cursed to himself.

He handed a towel he grabbed to Goku through the curtain with out looking.

Goku dried himself off, wrapped the towel around his waist and slowly ventured back into their shared bedroom.

Vegeta waited for him to get dressed, looking the other way but Goku just stood there.

“I uh...” Goku started. “Those were my only clothes.”

Vegeta looked back towards the bathroom.

“Whis normally gives me a new set when the one I’m wearing becomes unfit.”

Vegeta nodded. He left and came back with one of Beerus nightgowns.

“It’s better than nothing.” Vegeta grumbled.

Vegeta lay awake that night. Whis and Beerus never returned. Goku had napped most the day and seemed to actively try not to ask Vegeta for much. Vegeta appreciated the gesture, he did not feel cut out to play nurse to him at all.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by all the racket Goku was making. He was tossing and turning in his sleep and letting out small whines. 

‘Is he having a bad dream?’

After awhile he calmed down, but then began talking in his sleep.

“You did it Vegeta!” He sighed happily. Vegeta looked over at him to study his face. He was covered in sweat, and a little drool coming out of his mouth. Goku was definitely asleep but he had a small smile on his face.

‘What is the fool dreaming about?’

“Vegeta. You gotta beat him for me.”

‘He’s dreaming of us fighting?’

“No now that you’ve reached Ultra Instinct you can totally win.”

Vegeta was floored. ‘He believes I can reach instinct as well?’

“Told you you could do it. You’re the best Vegeta.”

Vegeta waited for more but Goku never said anything else.

He finally laid back down and couldn’t stop the warm smile that crept on his face.

‘That idiot.’

As Vegeta drifted to sleep images of him finally reaching his goal and abtaining the Ultra Instinct form appears in his mind. 

He could master this new form, Goku believed in him so he did too.


End file.
